theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Zone: Here There Be Gerblins
This article is about the graphic novel. Click here for the arc upon which this book was based. 'The Adventure Zone: Here There Be Gerblins '''is the first volume in a series of graphic novels that adapt The Adventure Zone. It comes before Murder on the Rockport Limited! It is an adaptation of The Balance Arc's first story arc, Here There Be Gerblins. It is written by the McElroy brothers and their father, and illustrated by artist Carey Pietsch. Blurb ''Welcome to the Adventure Zone! SEE! The illustrated exploits of three lovable dummies set loose in a classic fantasy adventure! READ! Their journey from small-time bodyguards to world-class artifact hunters! MARVEL! At the sheer metafictional chutzpah of a graphic novel based on a story created in a podcast where three dudes and their dad play a tabletop role playing game in real time! Join Taako the elf wizard, Merle the dwarf cleric, and Magnus the human warrior for an adventure they are poorly equipped to handle AT BEST, guided ("guided") by their snarky DM, in a graphic novel that, like the smash-hit podcast it's based on, will tickle your funny bone, tug your heartstrings, and probably pants you if you give it half a chance. With endearingly off-kilter storytelling from master goofballs Clint McElroy and the McElroy brothers, and vivid, adorable art by Carey Pietsch, The Adventure Zone: Here There be Gerblins is the comics equivalent of role-playing in your friend's basement at 2am, eating Cheetos and laughing your ass off as she rolls critical failure after critical failure. Summary Trivia * Here There Be Gerblins was the first graphic novel to top the New York Times paperback fiction bestseller list. It came third in the overall (including e-book) fiction bestseller list. * Several characters have been renamed, due to being characters from the original Lost Mines of Phandelver module and thus Wizards of the Coast IP: ** Klarg is now G'nash. ** Yeemick is now Yahvvie. ** Gundren Rockseeker is now Bogard Stoneseeker; his brothers, Thardin and Nundro, are now Caggle and Dorb respectively. ** Wave Echo Cave has become the "Cavern of Dangling Death" ** Additionally, Phandalin has been changed to Haverdale. * Kurtze and the encounter with the bandits have been written out in favor of giving Barry Bluejeans a more active role in his last scene. * Renée the Jackhammer Robot also does not appear. * The book also adapts and condenses the first episode of Moonlighting; rather than Johann demonstrating the Voidfish's memory-wiping ability beforehand with his beautiful elevator music, he is not present in the scene aside from a brief appearance at the beginning and instead the Director inoculates the boys herself. * Merle owns the Extreme Teen Bible from the beginning of the book, rather than buying it at Fantasy Costco during Moonlighting as he does in the show. * When the boys arrive at the Bureau of Balance, several Bureau employees introduced later in the show make cameo appearances in the background, including Carey Fangbattle (who happens to be named after Carey Pietsch, the graphic novel's artist), Boyland, and Brad Bradson. * Certain details have been added to the Director's first interaction with the boys to foreshadow her deeper relationship with them. Most notably, she briefly freezes up upon seeing them, and more subtly she addresses Merle as "Mr. Highchurch" despite the fact that none of them have mentioned his last name to any of the Bureau's employees. * One of the gerblins can be seen wearing a "Shrimpin' Ain't Easy" bib. * Barry's boxers have little pairs of jeans printed on them, and "MeLoincloths" written along the elastic. Also, he has a mullet now, which is just an absolute power move and also probably a crime. * At one point, Taako is seen switching out his clothing for something less damaged from a wardrobe filled with several identical robes and hats. The text written across it seems to indicate that it's the same wardrobe he used while hosting Sizzle It Up with Taako, implying that he's just been hauling it around with him everywhere since then. ** We also see a cookbook that Taako published during this time whose cover depicts him with a long braid, implying he also cut his hair after the incident at Glamour Springs. * One of the buildings in Haverdale has a sign that reads "Hotel + Mess Hall"; later, when Haverdale is very on fire, the flames block out parts of the sign so that it says "Hot Mess" instead. Other establishments in Haverdale include "Trebuchets 'R' Us" and "Fleabag Inn", which appears to have been named after a lineage of extremely fancy dogs. * All of the elevators shown have "MILLER" and a model number printed somewhere on them. Category:Books Category:The Balance Arc Story Arcs